fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:GodKiller/Kapitel 7
Kapitel7 Die Umkleide war leer, aber dennoch lag ein dezenter Geruch von Schweiß in der Luft. Geblendet vom Licht, das durch die Fensterfront schien und über die matten Kacheln des Bodens irrte, stand Diana inmitten einer trostlosen Leere. Den Zorn, den vor einigen Minuten noch verspürt hatte, hatte sie bei ihrer Begegnung mit Agistos einfach heruntergeschluckt, um mit der Situation richtig umzugehen. Doch jetzt machte sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit. Unsicher zwängte sie sich durch die Leere, um ihren Spind zu erreichen. Ihre Schritte hallten dabei ungewohnt und fremd durch den Saal. Leere umgab sie und drang in ihr ein, ohne dass sie sich wehren konnte und füllte sie aus. Ihre zuvor feurigen Emotionen wurden von ihr überdeckt und erstickt. Keine Wut mehr. Kein Feuer mehr. Den Schlüssel für ihren Spind aus der Tasche kramend, sah sie sich im Raum um. Er war leer, verlassen. Und genauso fühlte auch sie sich. Niemand war da. Sie war allein. Alleingelassen, ohne Job und ohne Freunde. Und bald auch ohne Familie... ihr Vater würde ihr ihr vermeintlich unangebrachtes Verhalten nie verzeihen. Gedanken schwirrten umher, wie stechende Insekten. Verlassenheit stach sie. Wie sollte es mit ihr weitergehen? Würde sie sich wieder aufrappeln können, um dem Schicksal zu trotzen? Sie bemühte sich, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihr Wille erschien wie ein zertrümmertes Bein, weigerte sich schmerzlich ihr rechten Halt zu geben, war aber immer noch vorhanden. In ihren Gedanken gefangen holte sie den Rucksack mit ihrer Kleidung und all ihren anderen Sachen aus dem Spind und legte ihn auf die schäbige Bank in der Mitte des Raumes. Mit jedem Teil, das sie aus dem Spind holte, höhlte sie ihr Innerstes, ihr bisheriges Leben aus. Jedes Teil weckte eine Erinnerung an ihren gewohnten und nunmehr verlorenen Alltag. Ihr Kopf wurde immer leerer und die klimatisierte Luft, die ihr sonst immer so vertraut und angenehm war, kam ihr nun bitterkalt vor. Als der Spind leer und finster war, stand sie einfach nur da, ohne eine Vorstellung, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Die Einsatzpanzerung, die sie gerade trug, musste sie zusammen mit der anderen Ausrüstung abgegeben werden. Viel hatte sie mit den Ding durchgemacht und das erste mal, als sie sie angezogen hatte, legten sich die Fasern der Panzerung um sie, um sie vor jedem Übel abzuschirmen. Doch nun war sie gezwungen, ihr früheres Leben und dem Anzug, der damals eine sichere Zukunft versprach abzulegen. „Notfall! Sämtliches Personal hat sich unverzüglich in der Haupthalle zu sammeln! Ich wiederhole, wir brauchen jede verfügbare Einheit! Dies keine Übung!“, rief eine Stimme, die fremd und wie aus einer entfernten Welt aus den Lautsprechern rauschte. Notfall... alle versammeln... lächerlich! Wieso sollte sie sich jetzt angesprochen fühlen?! Niemand wollte sie mehr hier sehen! Niemand würde sie jetzt noch vermissen! Niemand würde sie jetzt noch brauchen! War doch jetzt ohnehin allen klar. Ganz offensichtlich klar... ganz offensichtlich bitter... Mit Handgriffen, die sich über Jahre hinweg ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten, öffnete sie Einsatzpanzerung und begann sie abzulegen. Ihre frühere zweite Haut löste sich nur widerwillig vom verschwitztem Körper. Ohne Panzerung fühlte sie sich schutzlos, fast nackt... Sie zog sich nicht um, sie nahm unfreiwillig Abschied. Einige Minuten nach der Durchsage, die von Paris einfach nur als „das endgültige Zeichen“ betitelt wurde, schoben sie die schweren Zellentüren automatisch zur Seite. Das Geräusch, das sie von sich gaben, erinnerte an einen Besen, der über den Boden strich und einen sorgfältig gefertigten Pfad offenbarte. „Käfige sind offen, was steht als nächstes auf dem Plan?“ Nick, der Rebell aus der gegenüberliegenden Zelle kam mit übereifrigen Schritten in den Korridor geschritten. Freudig rieb er sich die Hände und steckte seiner jetzt leeren Zelle gackernd den Mittelfinger entgegen. Mit wenigen Sätzen umriss Paris, was seit Wochen geplant, aber nur ihm bekannt war: „Nick, du und Adrian, ihr werdet die anderen Gefangenen eskortieren. Begebt euch zum Rüstungslager der Haftanstalt und nehmt so viel Ausrüstung mit, wie es euch möglich ist. Geht anschließend zur Garage. Unsere Kollegen werden euch dort in Empfang nehmen.“ Mit seltsam beabsichtigter Trägheit schlich der Milazert in den Korridor, während Alan ihn etwas unsicher in die ungewisse Freiheit folgte. Mit sorgsamen Blick stellte Paris sicher, dass alle die Zellen verlassen hatten und nickte bedeutungsvoll den Rebellen Adrian und Nick zu. Der Gruppe zugewandt begann er einen Satz, wurde aber gleich beim erstem Wort unsanft von einer verfremdeten, donnernden Stimme unterbrochen. Mit kalt glühendem Visier und automatischer Handfeuerwaffe in der Hand war ein Wächter in der Tür erschienen. „Keine Bewegung, Abschaum! Ihr geht jetzt alle wieder in die Zellen zurück! Auch wenn hier aus welchen Gründen auch immer absolutes Chaos herrscht, heißt das nicht, dass ich euch hier frei rumspazieren lasse!“ Ob aus Überraschung oder Trotz, schien niemand aus der Gruppe zu reagieren. Alan wusste, dass der Wächter zwar alleine und sie zu zwölft waren, aber so absurd die Umstände auch waren, mit seiner automatischen Handfeuerwaffe und seiner Einsatzpanzerung war der Wächter ihnen weit überlegen. „Los, Bewegung! Schon Stress genug hier, also provoziert es nicht!“, warnte sie der Wächter und begab sich mit erhobener Waffe in eine schussbereite Pose. Drohend langsam drehte sich Paris um, um die Gestalt aus Kunstleder und Metalllegierung in die Augen zu fassen. „Dreh dich wieder um und geh in deine Zelle, Freundchen!“ Ein deutlich gereiztes Knistern lag in der elektronischen Stimme des Wächters. Niemand, außer Paris schien zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Eine Tatsache, die den offenbar unwissenden Alan deutlich beunruhigte, denn mit einem mal schien das anfangs strahlende Bild seiner neu gewonnenen Freiheit Risse zu bekommen. Wenn Paris sich dem Wächter stellen wollte, dann war er mit Sicherheit nicht bei Trost... Den Wächter völlig missachtend, schaute Paris sich um, als suche er nach etwas, was allen anderen entgangen war und blieb mit seinem Blick an der Kamera über dem Wächter hängen. „Hier Paris, Gefängnistrakt 4, haben Problem mit Wächter.“, erklärte er über den Wächter hinwegschauend der gleichgültig umherschwenkenden Maschine, die daraufhin erstarrte, als sie den Wärter unter sich erfasst hatte. Ohne auf die Kamera zu achten, legte der Wächter an, um einen Warnschuss in die grobe Richtung des Rebellen abzugeben, der ihn vermeintlich täuschen wollte. Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen, als die Gruppe sich verbog, wie ein Stück Eisen, das von einem Hammer getroffen wurde. Alle wichen zurück. Instinktiv. Alle. Fast alle. Nick und Adrian duckten sich lediglich, während Paris seine seit Tagen gebeugte Gestalt zu voller Größe aufrichtete, wie eine Schlange die bereit war, nach vorne zu schnappen. Angespannt, aber dann wie von einer unsichtbaren Nadel gestochen, zuckte der Wächter plötzlich zusammen, gab wie durch eine unsichtbare Macht ergriffen einen ziellosen Schuss ab, warf seine Waffe zu Boden. Gequält gab er Schmerzensschreie und Flüche von sich zu, die sich mit einem stechendem Ton vermischten, der aus seiner Maske zu kommen schien. Wie ein defekter Roboter torkelte er umher, während er verzweifelt nach seinen verdeckten Ohren griff, unbeholfen versuchend, sich seine Maske vom Kopf zu reißen. Ehe es so weit kam, hatte sich Paris mit einem blitzartigem Satz nach vorne katapultiert, um ihn mit einem präzise gesetzten Schlag auszuknocken. „Die Maske mit dem Funkgerät bekomm' dann ich“, sagte Nick als einziger, bevor er aufstand und auf Paris zuschritt, „schließlich soll ich unsere neuen Freunde hier rausnavigieren.“ „Allerdings“, erwiderte Paris, während Nick über die Ausrüstung des bewusstlosen Wächters herfiel und Alan der langsam in Bewegung geratenden Gruppe zurückhaltend folgte. „Ich werde mich zeitweise von euch trennen müssen. Es gibt noch eine Besorgung, die ich zu machen habe.“, verabschiedete er sich. Unsicherheit wollte Alan in diesem Moment überfallen, denn die einzige Person, die ihm in den letzten Tagen Sicherheit gespendet hatte, schien ihn nun wieder zu verlassen. Sein Schicksal schien von einer Hand in die nächste gereicht zu werden. Unerwartet schien es, als hätte Paris seine Zweifel erahnt und gab eine letzte, scheinbar ungerichtete Bemerkung von sich: „Es wurde alles sorgsam vorbereitet, euch dürften keine Hindernisse im Weg stehen. Passt dennoch gut auf unsere 'neuen' Kameraden auf.“ Schließlich lockerte der Milazert seine kräftigen Gliedmaßen mit einen Zittern, dass seine Muskeln subtil zum Vorschein brachte. Ein Geräusch zwischen Surren und Zischen war das einzige was ihm entwich, bevor er seinen Körper anspannte und schwungvoll aber zielgerichtet wie ein Raubtier davon wetzte, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Mit Widerwillen streifte sie sich ihr Shirt über, ein Ritual, das sonst immer ihren Feierabend eingeläutet hatte. Penetrant und ignorant forderte eine weitere Durchsage alle Mitglieder des Zivilschutzes auf, sich in der Haupthalle zu versammeln, aber ihre Entscheidung war längst gefallen. Ein Kopfschütteln, dessen Bedeutung ihr selber nicht ganz bewusst war, war die einzige Reaktion, zu der sie sich zwingen konnte. Mit gedankenzerreißender Brutalität sprang die Tür auf. Zwei Gestalten in voller Einsatzpanzerung traten mit gezogenen Waffen ein und schienen mit sich selbst zu sprechen, bevor sie Diana ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmeten. Ihr geübter Blick erkannte, dass es Rebellen waren: ihre Einsatzpanzerungen waren mit Airbrushsymbolen verziert und teilweise mit Stoff umhüllt. Obwohl sie ihre Gesichter wegen der ihr nur allzu vertrauten Masken nicht sehen konnte, wurde ihr anhand der Silhouetten sofort klar, dass es ein Mann und eine Frau waren, die soeben die Umkleide gestürmt hatten. Absolut klasse! Als ob ihr letzter Tag beim Zivilschutz nicht schon miserabel genug war. Im nächsten Augenblick würde sie wahrscheinlich auch noch von einem Haufen Rebellen erschossen, obwohl es im Gebäude nur so von bewaffneten „Bullen“ wimmelte... was hatten die Beiden ohnehin hier verloren und wie war es ihnen gelungen, in das Gebäude einzudringen? Irgendwas lief hier gewaltig falsch und ihr Magen wollte sich ungläubig umdrehen. Mit äußerst unangenehmer Stärke drängte sich der Schweißgeruch der Umkleide wieder in Dianas Gemüt. Eine Situation, die so überhaupt NICHT WAHR SEIN KONNTE, hatte sie urplötzlich überfallen. Zum erstem Mal seit Jahren überkam sie etwas, was sie einmal als Furcht bezeichnet hatte... sie musste sich jetzt unbedingt zusammenreißen. „Du, Hände nach oben, sodass ich sie sehen kann!“, hallte ihr die synthetisch und unmenschlich klingende Stimme der Frau aus einer abgewetzten Einsatzmaske entgegen, die durch ihre Bemalung wie Totenschädel aussah. Dianas Waffe war zusammen mit der schützenden Einsatzpanzerung eine Armlänge neben ihr aber dennoch unerreichbar in einem Beutel verstaut. Kämpfen war unmöglich, Kämpfen wäre ihr Tod. „Bist du taub!? Hände nach OBEN, fraktionelles Miststück!“, rasselte die gereizte Stimme der Rebellin Diana entgegen. Sie durfte sich jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben... sie musste auf Details achten und sich diese zu nutze machen... „Lass mich mal ran.“, raschelte die Stimme ihres Begleiters, der deutlich entspannter, aber mit gezogenem Kampfmesser auf die regungslose Diana zuschritt, einen Arm ausgestreckt, um ihren Arm zu ergreifen. Diana, von einem Gedanken zum nächstem getrieben, erwachte aus ihrer Starre und erhob bereitwillig ihre Arme, ihre Hände in offenbar demonstrativem Kooperationswillen geöffnet. Die Einsatzpanzerung des Mannes war mit einem sandfarbenem Camouflage-Muster bedeckt... auf seiner Brust war der für Rebellen typische Deckname gesprüht. Verlaufen und verwaschen wie ein guter Wille, aber dennoch existent prangte das Kunstwort 'InWretch' auf dem Brustpanzer. Lachend nickte er mit dem Kopf zur Seite und entließ ein „Siehst'e, Grim, bei mir spurt die!“, bevor er mit der freien Hand Dianas Rucksack und den Beutel mit ihrer Ausrüstung aus ihrer Reichweite schob. Seiner Begleiterin 'Grim' entlockte er lediglich ein scharrendes Schnaufen. Dianas Blick wanderte von 'InWretch's Karabinerlauf zu der Rebellin mit der Totenschädelmaske. Die unnatürlich matten, inkonsistenten Schwarztöne der Panzerung verhüllten sie wie niederträchtige Schatten. Fast schon schien es, als sollten sie jede ungewollte Regung verbergen. Dennoch waren ihre Haltung und ihr Auftreten unverkennbar aggressiv und kompromisslos. 'InWretch' hingegen wirkte einfach nur selbstsicher, handelte wesentlich intuitiver und toleranter... das musste sich irgendwie zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen lassen! Um die festgefahrene Situation zu lösen und zu lenken, fasste sie sich, um mit 'InWretch' zu reden, seine Sympathie zu gewinnen, ihm bestenfalls Informationen zu entlocken. „Verwunderlich, dass ihr unerkannt hier rein gekommen seid. Wegen der Scanner in der Eingangshalle bekommen nicht mal wir so was hin.“, sagte mit erzwungener Lässigkeit. Geht doch, der wird dich schon nicht über den Haufen schießen. Klang nicht sarkastisch, war sogar ein bisschen Selbstironie mit drin. Mit etwas Glück schmunzelt der sogar darüber. Ihr Gegenüber trat einen neugierigen Schritt näher und entließ erneut ein kurzes Lachen, das von seiner kalt-glühenden Hülle zu einem Rascheln abstrahiert wurde. Pietätvoll nahm er seine Maske ab, offenbarte das allzu menschlich wirkende Gesicht eines Mannes anfang Zwanzig und sagte mit einem Nick zu der anderen Rebellin: „Siehst'e, bei mir REDET die sogar. Zeigt mal wieder, dass außer dir mir jede Frau der Welt instinktiv vertraut.“ Oh nein. Kein Wunder, dass er so entspannt reagiert hat, der Kerl ist ein Weiberheld... Ätzend, erleichtert die Sache aber wenigstens ungemein. „Jedenfalls“, wandte er sich wieder Diana zu, „wollen wir nebenan in das Rüstungslager. Aber dummerweise benötigen wir eine Zugangskarte, um da rein zu kommen.“ Perfekt! Auf eine Aussage wie diese hatte sie gewartet. Ihre Zugangskarte hatte sie ebenso wie ihre anderen Sachen glücklicherweise noch nicht abgegeben. Allerdings war ihr schleierhaft, wieso sich die beiden Rebellen nicht einfach die Zugangskarte eines anderen Zivilschutzmitgliedes genommen hatten... und wie sie es unerkannt so tief in das Gebäude geschafft hatten, war ihr ebenfalls ein Rätsel. Möglicherweise würde sie Hilfe erhalten, wenn sie beiden nur lang genug hinhielt... Unweigerlich brachte sie eine Durchsage wieder von dem Gedanken ab. „Wir danken dem Personal, das sich in der Haupthalle versammelt hat. Ihre Disziplin war uns von unschätzbarem Wert. Wie sie jetzt sehen, wurden soeben alle Sicherheitstüren der Haupthalle verschlossen. Wir versichern ihnen, dass es unsere Absicht war, sie dort einzuschließen. Eigentlich wollte ich sie während dieser Zeit mit indizierter Musik unterhalten, aber der Rebellenrat hielt es für besser wenn uns die Lautsprecheranlagen für andere Zwecke zur Verfügung stehen.“ Das war er also, jener Ruf, der ihr endgültig klarmachte, dass sie völlig auf sich gestellt war, dass niemand ihr helfen würde. Unweigerlich stellte sie fest, dass das Licht von einem verändertem Winkel in den Raum schien. Das Tageslicht begann zu schwinden. Und sie musste sich darauf einstellen. „Wird Zeit, euren Plausch zu beenden. Wir müssen gleich zur Garage. Wie du gerade gehört hast, haben unsere Leute eure Zentrale übernommen. Und sie haben mir soeben geflüstert, dass du laut Datenbank eine der Zugangskarten hast. Also her damit!“, raunte die Rebellin sie finster an. Das Visier ihre Maske schimmerte dabei ebenso kalt, wie das Metall ihres Karabiners. Trotzdem konnte Diana erahnen, dass sie irgendwie in zeitlicher Bedrängnis war. Zwar wäre es für 'Grim' das Einfachste, sie direkt zu erschießen, aber es würde Minuten dauern, sie und ihre Sachen zu durchsuchen. Überhaupt schienen die Rebellen weniger gut vorbereitet, als sie erwartet hatte. Offenbar wussten nicht, dass das Gebäude besser gesichert war, als angenommen. Mit einem Blick auf den Beutel, der ihre Kampfausrüstung enthielt, begann sie nach einem Gedanken zu greifen, der ihr entgegen sprang. Sich dem vergleichsweise sympathischerem 'InWretch' zuwendend begann sie diesem Gedanken zu folgen. „Wenn ihr vorhabt, die Fahrzeuge aus der Garage zu kapern, habt ihr ein Problem“, sagte sie und merkte, wie sich das Licht im Raum auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen wärmendem Orange und blutigem Rot begab. „Die Fahrzeuge müssen mit Sicherheitscodes freigegeben werden. Außerdem verriegelt das Sicherheitspersonal in Situationen wie diesen alle Ausgänge in den unteren Stockwerken. Die Ausgangssperre kann ich nicht aufheben, aber ich kann euch eine andere Fluchtmöglichkeit verschaffen“, fuhr sie fort und erntete unweigerlich ein verächtliches Schnauben von 'Grim', während 'InWretch' sie wie erwartet mit unangenehmen Interesse beäugte. „Verarsch' uns nicht! Selbst wenn du die Wahrheit sagst, kommen wir zur Not auch durch die Fenster hier raus.“, knurrte die Rebellin sie an. Ihre Totenkopf-artige Maske schimmerte im Licht beißend rot. Ihre Aggressivität schien auf Diana überzuspringen. „Die Fenster sind alle aus Panzerglas, JEDE Scheibe in diesem Gebäude ist kugelsicher! Sogar die verdammten Glastische in den Gängen sind aus kugelsicherem Glas, damit wir sie in solche Fällen als Deckung nutzen können! Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann schießt doch auf die blöden Dinger!“, knurrte sie unerwartet zurück. Sowohl aus Verwunderung über die Reaktion, als auch im Ernst nahm 'Grim' ihre Maske ab. Emotionslos und kalt blickte ihr knochiges Gesicht, das mit einer kleinen Narbe am Kinn gezeichnet war in das von Diana. „Ihr Fraktionsidioten seid paranoid“, raunte sie mit nun unverfälschter, rauer Stimme und durchbohrte Diana mit unergründlichem Blick. Diana starrte ebenso bohrend und entschlossen zurück. Warme, am Gebäude aufsteigende Luft ließ das schwindende Licht flackern. Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Einzig ein Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn der Rebellin weigerte sich, dem Stillstand zu folgen und lief langsam nach unten. Die nicht vorhandene Stille beendend, gab das Funkgerät in der Einsatzmaske der Rebellin gehetzt klingende Laute von sich. Seine Besitzerin hatte die Nachricht nicht verstanden, wusste aber dennoch, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. „Wehe du verarscht mich“, wisperte 'Grim' ihr entgegen. Aus angespannter Starre erwachend, sah 'InWretch' mit einem erleichtertem Blick in Dianas Gesicht, der ihr nicht bedrohlich, wohl aber aufdringlich vorkam. Sie wusste, dass er sie mochte und ihr nicht gefährlich werden würde. Dieses Gefühl beruhte jedoch nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Trotzdem bot er ihr dadurch unfreiwillig Schutz vor 'Grim', auf welcher das Zwielicht der Umkleide unberechenbar kreiste. Kategorie:Science Fiction Kategorie:GodKiller - Geschichten